Lori Alan
Lori Alan (born July 18, 1966) is an American stand up comedian and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Diane Simmons in Family Guy and Pearl in SpongeBob SquarePants. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Girl (ep32), Mom (ep32) *Animaniacs (1998) - Sharon (ep95) *ChalkZone (2004) - Brain (ep23) *Chowder (2009) - Lady #2 (ep27), Lady #6 (ep27), Lady #8 (ep27) *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2013-2014) - Gloria (ep36), Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2015) - Momma Hugglemonster *Family Guy (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1994-1996) - Sue Richards/'Invisible Woman', Chained Woman (ep5), Cleaning Lady (ep7), Computer Voice (ep13), Elderly British Gentlewoman (ep13), Female Guard (ep4), Old Woman (ep12), Prudence Hocker (ep12), The Nurse, Woman (ep11), Yoga Instructor (ep8) *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Announcer (ep71), Brooke Lloyd, Candy Lady (ep47), Cop (ep47), Secretary (ep47) *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Production Assistant (ep15), Robot Walla (ep15) *Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World (2007-2009) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (2002) - Game Voice (ep48) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Felina Feral *SpongeBob SquarePants (2013) - Pearl (ep186) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Coed 1 (ep5), Grandma (ep6), Henna St. Chloe-Butz (ep5), Leslie (ep5), Porsche (ep9), Sunshine (ep9), TV Reporter (ep6), Tour Guide (ep9), Woman (ep6) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Carol (ep7), Customer #2 (ep7), Police Dispatcher (ep6) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Porcupine (ep7), Skunk (ep7) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2000-2001) - Nurse Pitts, Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2004) - Elder's Daughter (ep91) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Achmed Saves America (2014) - Additional Voices *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (2017) - Mrs. Teevee 'Movies' *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Riley's Mom's Sadness *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Pearl *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Bonnie's Mom *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Bonnie's Mom *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Blue Hawk (ep10), Additional Voices *Cars Toon: Tales from Radiator Springs (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Party Central (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Mom's Sadness *Norman Television (2016) - Marilyn *Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) - Bonnie's Mom *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Bonnie's Mom *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Bonnie's Mom, Tae-Kwon Doe, Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1997) - Cindy (ep41), Loudspeaker Voice (ep41) 'TV Specials' *Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) - Diane Simmons *Toy Story: That Time Forgot (2014) - Bonnie's Mom *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Bonnie's Mom Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Pearl Video Games 'Video Games' *Area-51 (2005) - Additional Voices *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Amy Yablans, Eloise Stanwick-Lourdes, Olivia Moretti *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Bonnie's Mom *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Shannara (1995) - Lessa 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - The Boss *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Boss *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - The Boss (AI Pod) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. External Links *Lori Alan on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors